


Becoming Omega

by GhostFan77



Series: When the Feeling Strikes [16]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, F/M, Ghouls, Ghouls are not human, Linkoping, M/M, Origin Story, Religion, Satanism, Summoning, Sweden - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77
Summary: The story of a newly-summoned Aether Ghoul that eventually became the Most Important Ghoul of All-Time™, Omega.
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Original Female Character(s)
Series: When the Feeling Strikes [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409425
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Becoming Omega

Omega didn’t remember much about his summoning, and it was probably for the best. They tended to be rather traumatic for ghouls, and his was no exception considering the recalcitrant Fire Ghoul that hijacked his summoning, arriving in the abbey’s summoning chamber a few short seconds before his Aether Ghoul counterpart and earning them their monikers of “Alpha” and “Omega”. Together, they would go on to become two of the ministry’s most well-known ghouls through the Ghost Project, but that is a story for another day.

This is the story of a fish-out-of-water Aether Ghoul that eventually became the Most Important Ghoul of All-Time™, Omega.

***

It felt like the world was spinning around him, and he’d never felt so discombobulated. The Aether Ghoul lay in a heap on the cold stone floor, the ringing in his ears contributing to his disorientation. He managed to crack his eyes open after several attempts, but everything was a blur. It was like he was using them for the first time, and—in a way—he was. He didn’t know it yet, but he’d just been summoned by a Satanic ministry, and it was on the floor of their abbey’s summoning chamber that he laid.

As the ringing in his ears subsided, he could hear the chaos that was ensuing around him. He couldn’t understand the strange language being spoken by the others in the room, but he did recognize the unmistakable growl of another ghoul. It spoke to them in a ghoulish dialect that was far different than his, and its words were laced with venom.

Something else that stood out to the Aether Ghoul within the mayhem was a feminine voice that was attempting to placate this other ghoul. He couldn’t understand what she was saying, but her tone was soothing as she tried to pacify the creature.

The Aether Ghoul was able to blink his surroundings into focus, and he could finally see what he had only previously heard. The demon had the woman backed into a corner, and it would lash out at anybody that attempted to save her.

He tried to push himself up from the floor, but his typically-strong arms were weakened due to the change in environment. The Aether Ghoul was successful after a few attempts, and was eventually able to make it to his feet. His long legs were unsteady but grew more sure after a few wobbly steps forward. He could see bodies all around the room, some that looked ghoulish, others that did not. Some that were alive, others that were not.

His tail silently whipped behind him as he endeavored to creep up on the agitated ghoul, hoping his Aether Ghoul strength wouldn’t fail him, allowing him to overpower the other demon so the female could make it to safety. The stone floor was cold against his bare feet, but he could feel the temperature of the summoning chamber increasing as he inched closer. He realized that he recognized the dialect that the creature spoke, even though he couldn’t understand what was being said; this was a Fire Ghoul, and the Aether Ghoul was filled with concern that the creature could burn them all alive if he was able to utilize his Satan-given abilities.

He made eye contact with the female from over the Fire Ghoul’s shoulder as he continued to advance, and a few steps later, he was able to make his move. He managed to wrap one arm around the demon’s neck and the other around his torso, and while he wasn’t yet at full-strength, it was enough to subdue the creature so the woman could make her escape.

The Fire Ghoul clawed at his arms as he struggled with all his might in an attempt to free himself from his captor’s grasp, but his body soon went limp after a being in a hooded black robe rushed forward and injected the demon with something. And moments later, the Aether Ghoul felt a prick, followed by near-paralysis. He and the Fire Ghoul sunk to the floor, their fall broken by more beings in hooded black robes.

As his consciousness waned, he felt a gentle hand cupping his cheek and a soft voice telling him everything would be okay.


End file.
